Cleaved
by TheDarkFlame15
Summary: "You can either cleave something apart, or cleave something together." Takes place after "Bon-Bon the Birthday Clown". May also contain small traces of JanTom. Currently in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Disclaimer** **:**

 _As a multimedia artist, I have the duty to oblige to all laws of copyright. Should there be another story that bears the same title, it is purely coincidental. To the author who is affected, please message me and I'll be more than happy to change the title._

I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil. Its characters are trademarks and property of the ABC- Walt Disney TV Animation Group, and Daron Nefcy. I do not own any of these characters, nor claim them as my own.

* * *

 _ **"You can cleave something apart, or you can cleave something together."  
-Glossaryck-  
**_  
 **Chapter 1-**

Marco sighed. The lights were set up, the tree was decorated, and the presents were in order. In this time of the year, usually he would be ecstatic. But unfortunately, he wasn't sharing the occasion with his best friend.

Even though he invited his other friends over to join him, he still couldn't even muster a smile knowing that Star wasn't there. Back in Mewni on important business, Star had to leave right after Halloween. As her absence stretched onto Christmas Eve, Marco had some time to himself trying to figure out why he thought of the princess so much. He didn't think it was just because he missed her, no. Was she even considered a friend to him? Feelings don't lie, Marco knew that.

As he was standing in the kitchen thinking about the situation, his friends, including PonyHead and Tom, gathered around in the living room, worried about the poor boy.

"Um, what's up with Marco?" Jackie asked. He hadn't come out of that kitchen for a while.

"Should we ask?" Alfonso said, starting to get up to go to his friend.

"No, we shouldn't" Tom said, sitting him back down. "Give him some space"

"Why should we? We came over here for a reason" Janna said, standing up.

"Um, he's obviously in there because he's worried about Star. She's the guy's best friend, after all" PonyHead said, flying over the small crowd.

Tom sighed and shook his head. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well, it's not like we can bring Star back! Even though that would be really cool!" Starfan13 said with a worried smile

"We CAN do that!" Pony said. "Tom, do you have your dimensional scissors?"

"My old ones, yeah. Why? Do you honestly think she's gonna come back?" Tom replied

"Excuse me, but this is Star Butterfly we're talking about. She's gonna come back" PonyHead said, annoyed at his response. "Just give me your scissors."

"What are we gonna do about Marco, though?" Jackie asked. Tom smirked.

"Why are you so worried about Marco all of a sudden?" He asked.

"He's my friend! Duh" she answered. "Any ideas?"

"Let's take him to his favorite spot at the park! He can be distracted by his thoughts if we do!" Ferguson answered, jolting up to his feet.

"I'll join you!" Jackie said.

"I guess I'll go too" Tom agreed.

"And me!" Alfonso said, raising his hand.

"Anyone else?" Ferguson asked the rest of the group.

Starfan13 shook her head. "I wanna go with PonyHead to get Star!"

"Me too. There's some weird stuff in Mewni that I wanna see" Janna said,rubbing her hands together.

"Okay! I guess this sounds like a plan! Meet back at the park?" Ferguson asked the group. They looked at each other and agreed.

Star and Marco were going to be together for Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm back!

First and foremost, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK! I was really overwhelmed after my phone (and mail) was flooded with endless notifications from stating that you guys have followed and liked the story! Thank you so much again! I'm happy that we're off to a great start, and I also hope that it continues that way!

Anyways, here's the second chapter. This one's made by me! J Again, sorry for the hiatus. It's just that it so happens that I have published the story just as the school was preparing for the 'finals week', so yeah.

Happy reading! :)

 **Author's Disclaimer** **:**

 _As a multimedia artist, I have the duty to oblige to all laws of copyright. Should there be another story that bears the same title, it is purely coincidental. To the author who is affected, please message me and I'll be more than happy to change the title._

I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil. Its characters are trademarks and property of the ABC- Walt Disney TV Animation Group, and Daron Nefcy. I do not own any of these characters, nor claim them as my own.

* * *

Chapter 02

Back at Mewni, a particular girl who goes by the name of Star Butterfly is undergoing her training in preparation for her coronation.

"No,no,no,no! Again!" Moon remarked loudly. "You don't walk like that! You walk this way!" Moon added while walking gracefully down the aisle.

"Well, how many times do we have to do this? We've been doing this for what? The -nth time!?" Star exclaimed angrily. She was obviously both bored and annoyed at that point.

"Well miss, as long as you keep doing the same mistake, we'll have to do this over and over again." Moon exclaimed. She is starting to hate how her daughter speaks, especially knowing the fact that she's a "Queen in training".

"Your highness? If may I excuse? Our tailor is here. She's ready to take the necessary measurements for Star's gown on coronation day" Manfred said. He was one of the royal family's servants and he was asked to fetch the tailor for Star as they continue the training.

"I see, well thank you Manfred but I'm afraid that you must tell her to wait until tomorrow morning. It seems that our princess here has forgotten to leave her sass back on Earth." Moon said while looking at a Star who just ran away from the aisle, going to the stairs that leads back to her room.

"I see, thank you my highness" Manfred said, bowing then walking away from the queen.

"STAR BUTTERFLY! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE! What do you think you're doing!? We still got an hour left from your daily training." Moon shouted sternly. At this point, she's 100% mad, and at the same time, worried about Star. Her daughter doesn't usually act this way.

"I'm not feeling well mom! Just call me when its dinner time!" Star said, slamming the door to her room right after.

"River, dear? Could you please come here for a minute?" Moon said, face palming herself as she still tries to apprehend what just Star did.

"Let's just talk about this tomorrow, okay? Hahahahaha!" River said while chuckling with one of their royal guards. "I'm coming!"

"What is it dear?" River said as he walks back to his wife

*sighs* "River, do you think there is something wrong with the way we handle our child?" Moon asked worriedly while looking at Star's bedroom. As the current queen of Mewni, Moon knows to herself that undergoing the training is indeed tiresome and overwhelming. She somewhat knows what her daughter is going through.

"Well nothing as far as I can see. It's just that the child hasn't been accustomed yet to Mewni again." River said.

"What do you mean 'not accustomed'? She was born here River. She grew up here! What are you even talking about!?" Moon replied.

"Well you see honey, when we sent her to Earth to train for herself, she obviously got accustomed to the human culture! She was able to cope with it, and now she's used to it. Now that we sent her back here in Mewni unexpectedly, of course she won't be able to handle things the way she's used to before! And, the kid probably had gotten so many friends already back there. I'm pretty sure that she's just missing them. Give her some time and space, okay? Besides, it's almost "Christmas" or whatever it is back on Earth. I heard from Glossaryck that people back there spend that time with their friends and loved ones."

*sighs* "Fine. We'll give her the time and space that she needs to adjust herself back to Mewman culture, and remind me about Glossaryck the next time Star and I had to talk. I forgot to ask her why Glossaryck hadn't been reporting to us lately"

"Sure honey. I mean, it's not that you undergo the same thing when we were youn-"

"KING RIVER BUTTERFLY? WHAT DID I TOLD YOU ABOUT BRINGING THAT UP? Come on, let's go before I change my mind. And oh, I want to hear more from you about that "Christmas" thing that humans celebrate. It sounds like something that Mewni needs."

"Sure, let's go." River replied.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Earth, Janna, PonyHead, and StarFan 13 are preparing on a mission. That is: To get Star from Mewni and reunite her with Marco.

"Soooo. Where should we start?! WHEN CAN WE VISIT HER HOME!? I WANNA SEE HER ROOM THERE!" StarFan13 said ecstatically. She can't calm herself down, given that in a few moments she'll be able to finally visit the home, or the kingdom, of the girl that she's a die-hard fan of.

"Geez calm down girl!" PonyHead replied, somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry, hehehe!" StarFan13 said while holding both of her hands in a "peace sign"

"Okay, so PonyHead. Since you're the one who's been friends with Star for a verrrryyy looong time, how do we get in the castle? Do we just barge in? or act like boring, civilized people and knock and ask for her?" Janna asked. She obviously wants the former to happen.

"Well, when Star had left, she explicitly said that it was an important business. And knowing her family for years, they get very strict and uptight whenever something "important" is going on. So sorry Janna, I think we need to be boring, civilized people for this. The last thing we wanted to happen is for us to be mistaken for thieves or someone that's from another kingdom, and get thrown away somewhere nasty'"

"Get thrown away? Wow I never thought her family could get strict like that" StarFan13 said, shocked.

"Oooo! Now it sounds more exciting! The tension and chances of getting caught, I love that!" Janna replied, obviously loving the thrill of being caught.

"Seriously Janna? And you, I know you're a big fan of my sis? But please don't make something that we'll regret later on once we're there, okay?" PonyHead said to the two, while shaking her head in disbelief. "This pony won't be send to St. O's again. Nuh-uh!". PonyHead added, shrugging to the thought of being trapped in that "prison for wayward princesses" all over again.

"Wait, is Star even allowed to go back to Earth? I mean you know? She's doing this boring business yaddy-yaddy-yadda, but is she allowed to leave?" Janna asked, obviously worried about the possible loophole in their plan.

"Oh yeaaaaaaaaaah" PonyHead answered, she as well has obviously forgotten about it. "Well, we'll see about that. If we can't, well I guess that's where we can break her out." She added, gulping.

"Ooh yes! Now we're talking!" Janna exclaimed happily.

* * *

While the girls are still busy polishing their plan on how to get Star back in time for Christmas, the boys (and Jackie) are busy coming up with their own plan on getting Marco distracted.

"Okay, let's start with the basics. How are we going to bring him to the park? Like what good reason could we tell him?"

"Oh! Tell him that Love Sentence is going to perform at the park!" Ferguson suggested.

"Uh, don't get me started on that thing, okay?" Tom said, shrugging as the memories of him and Marco doing a duet goes back to his mind. _We spiraled high on the gust of love, and I knew right from the start, nothing could tear us apart…_

"What the…" Jackie said as she saw Tom showing both a face of awe and disgust while staring into nothingness for no reason. She then cleared her throat loudly to snap Tom out of whatever he is imagining at that moment.

"Okay so what if I, or I mean, 'WE' invite him to do some skateboarding and stuff. Sounds fun, right?" Jackie suggested with a smile that clearly states that she had no idea what she just said.

"Yeah, it sounds so nice Jackie!" Tom said, sarcastically.

"Well thank you, I gue- "Jackie replied, but she was interrupted

"Except the fact that I don't know? Only you and Marco would enjoy that?" Tom said, interrupting Jackie.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Jackie replied, acting oblivious about what Tom was saying to her.

"Jackie, we're here to reunite him with Star on Christmas, okay? This isn't your date" Tom replied.

"Oh, so you're saying that it's a date already just because it involves skateboarding? Well I would like to hear your plan, TOM!" Jackie said sternly.

The 3 boys were shocked, given the fact that they have never seen this side of Jackie before. They always see her as someone who is gentle, kind and loving. Though one would understand that everyone has their limit, and it seems that Tom was the first one to cross it.

"*sighs* Sorry, it's just that I feel bad for Marco. I've never seen him that sad" Jackie replied, instantly regretting what she has done.

"It's okay. We all feel bad for him, and I'm sorry." Tom said, regretting what he has done as well.

"Apology accepted! But seriously though? What do we need to do?" Jackie asked

"Well we could actually go with your plan while the three of us prepare his favorite food or something" Tom replied with a hesitation.

"You sure? You sound so off. I mean we could go use your plan. If you have one, that is" Jackie said

"Uh the thing is? I haven't got a clear plan. All I want is to give him his favorite food and that's it. So I guess a little fun like riding a skateboard won't hurt." Tom said. He was obviously in defeat after he did all that arguing with Jackie earlier, as if he had a better plan in mind.

"I thought you have something better, demon boy?" Jackie said smirking. She knew that she won the argument between them.

"uhm…hehehehe" Tom wasn't able to answer. He just scratched his head and smiled nervously

"Well, let's get going with it. The sooner that we get this started, the sooner they'll be together." Tom said.

"Yeah, right." Jackie replied.

* * *

"Wh-what's wrong with me?" she said, sobbing.

"WHY?! WHY DO I HAVE TO ENDURE THIS!? WHY!? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" the girl said, throwing a paper that says "Summoning Bon-bon the Birthday Clown" alongside the other stuff across the room.

The girl wasn't able to handle it anymore. She just sat down in the corner of her room and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Heya!

So what's up guys? Sorry for the hiatus! I had to help my friend do some cosplay photo shoot and stuff this week so yeah. :(

Anyways, here's the new chapter that textsfromsvtfoe and I had worked on! I'm really glad to have someone like textsfromsvtfoe to help me with this!

Enjoy reading! Comments are welcome!

 **Author's Disclaimer:**

 _As a multimedia artist, I have the duty to oblige to all laws of copyright. Should there be another story that bears the same title, it is purely coincidental. To the author who is affected, please message me and I'll be more than happy to change the title._

I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil. Its characters are trademarks and property of the ABC- Walt Disney TV Animation Group, and Daron Nefcy. I do not own any of these characters, nor claim them as my own.

* * *

While everyone was busy doing their part of the plan, Marco was left at their home doing the same thing he was doing when his friends had left him- eating nachos.

"Marco, dear? What's wrong?" His mom had asked while preparing some food for their Noche Buena

"Yeah Marco? It's Christmas! You should be happy, you know." Mr Diaz said while hanging some Christmas ornaments.

"Is there something wrong dear? You know you could tell us." Mrs Diaz said.

*sighs* "Nothing much." Marco said while hanging his head low, slowly munching on his chips.

"Oh really? Huh? Huh?" Mrs. Diaz said, nudging Marco.

"Fine!" Marco said, finally giving up, putting down his bowl of nachos. *sighs* "I'm not used to spending Christmas without 'her'. Okay!?"

"Ooooh! Who's her? Woooah!" Mr. Diaz said, screaming as he almost fell from the ladder as he teases his son. "I'm okay! I'm okay!"

"It's obviously Star butterfly, honey" Mrs. Diaz said, shaking her head in disbelief to what her husband had said. "Honey, look. Everything will be fine. Okay? Star is just there for something important. I'm sure she would be back soon! Besides, I'm sure she's also missing us right now."

"Yeah, right." Marco said, hanging his head low while kicking a box of ornaments on the floor. "She didn't even say good bye to me."

"No? I thought she did? She said that she just did before she left!" Mrs. Diaz said in shock and disbelief. She knew something's wrong. "Wait, did you two fought!?"

"No!" Marco said, raising both his voice and hands. "I'm not doing anything to her, and yet she's mad at me!"

"Marco Ubaldo Diaz? Tell me! I know that face!" Mrs. Diaz said half-jokingly and half-worriedly.

"Okay fine, we fought!" Marco Diaz. "All I wanted to know is why she is as cold as ice to me, and next thing you know it…. I-I ripped her diary in half."

"What!?" Mrs. Diaz said, still trying to believe what his son just said to her.

*sighs* "Okay, I'll tell you what happened."

At this point, Marco no longer have any option. He was cornered by both of his parents, or by his mom at least. The story and the truth must come out somehow.

* * *

 _ **-Flashback-**_

It was a few days after that ill-fated night. The night when Marco finally got the chance to go to the ball with Jackie, and Star on the other hand, had lost a fight with Ludo. It was pretty much a tragic night for both, given that Marco already came too late to protect Star, while Star herself got her shield down enough for Ludo to steal not only her spell book, but Glossaryck as well.

Marco had seemed to noticed that Star was ignoring him lately after that night. At first, he pretty much understands her situation, but as days pass by without even a single "Hi!" from her, he started to get worried.

"Hey Star? It's Sunday, and Mom had told me to ask you if you want to go- uh." Marco said, 'accidentally' walking in on a Star that's deeply concentrating on whatever she's writing on what seems to be, her diary. "What are you doing?"

"Huh, w-wait, WHAT!?" Star said, shocked to see a Marco Diaz standing beside her bed. Apparently, she's been so into writing in her diary that not only she had forgotten to lock the door, but also let Marco somewhat see what she's been writing. "H-how long have you've been there?"

"Uhm, not too long?" Marco said.

"Well it's none of your business." Star said, standing up, rolling her eyes on Marco as she walks to her desk to put back the diary in its shelf.

"I just wanted to see it!" Marco said, playfully grabbing the diary from her.

"WELL YOU'RE NOT GOING TO! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THE WORD "PRIVACY" MEANS? DON'T TELL ME THAT HUMANS DON'T HAVE THAT, BECAUSE WE MEWMANS DO!" Star exclaimed loudly

"No, give me that!"

"No!"

The two went on and on and on and on, until something happened. There was a loud ripping sound, and the two of them fell on the floor. They were so eager to have the diary for themselves that they had started playing tug-o-war with it without them knowing, thus causing the diary to rip in half. Pages where flying everywhere, and their loud mouths were both replaced by the deafening sound of silence.

At this point, Marco knew he screwed up, big time.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!? WELL SINCE YOU WANTED IT SO BAD THEN HERE YOU GO!" Star said as she gathers up all the pages, turning them into a huge crumpled ball and then throwing it to his face. "I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!" Star said as tears fell down her eyes. She ran away from her room, crying as she gathers up what was left with her diary.

"S-s-star? I-I'm- "Marco said softly, as if he too was about to cry.

"WHAT!? NOW YOU'RE SORRY!? DO YOU THINK YOUR SORRY WOULD GLUE THIS DIARY BACK IN ONE PIECE!?" Star said. She was already crying. "PonyHead was right. I shouldn't be hanging out with some 'turd' like you."

at that point, Marco didn't know what to say nor do. He just watched there as Star runs out of her room crying as she tightly hugs what was left in her diary.

 _ **-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

Both of Marco's parents were quiet after they've heard what happened. The silence was about to dominate the room when Mrs. Diaz had decided to speak up.

"Well dear, what are you planning to do now?" Mrs. Diaz asked.

"I honestly don't know. I don't even know when would be the next time that we'll be able to talk, especially given that she just left without even saying good bye to me." Marco said.

"And you're just going to leave it like that? Not on my watch Mr. Diaz, not on my watch!"

*sighs* "Fine, fine. I'll talk to her when I finally got the chance to do so!" Marco said, accepting defeat.

"That's the spirit! I want the two of you to patch things up, okay?" Mrs Diaz said. "You guys really have the potential, you know?" _She added, smirking. SHE KNEW IT._

* * *

 _Marco picked up the paper that was thrown at his face. He proceeded to smooth it out, trying to read what was written in it._

 ** _"Chapter 11: My thoughts on Marco!"_**

 _Marco instantly had a flashback. It was the same page that he read when he got trapped inside Star's closet. He wasn't able to read what was written on the back because it was immediately grabbed by Star during that time, but now he could._


	4. Chapter 4

Heya!

So what's up guys? Sorry for the hiatus, and HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! I did my best to have this uploaded on the 1st day of the year because in our traditions/superstitions, everything you do on the first day of the year will repeat over and over again for the rest of the year! So what that basically translates to is that, if I get to say, upload this on time, then chances are I'll be also be able to do things on time for the rest of the year! Hahahaha

Anyways, I'll be editing all these chapters soon to feature all my replies to some of the comments per chapter. And yes, I am indeed aware of your comment and suggestions. So rest assured that they will be used to improve the incoming chapters.

Enjoy reading! Comments are welcome!

 **Author's Disclaimer:**

 _As a multimedia artist, I have the duty to oblige to all laws of copyright. Should there be another story that bears the same title, it is purely coincidental. To the author who is affected, please message me and I'll be more than happy to change the title._

I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil. Its characters are trademarks and property of the ABC- Walt Disney TV Animation Group, and Daron Nefcy. I do not own any of these characters, nor claim them as my own.

* * *

"Okay girls, here's the plan!" PonyHead said, calling the attention of the two.

"Okay, what is it!? I'm soooooooo excited!" StarFan13 excitedly exclaimed.

"The plan is simple. We go into Mewni and act normal. Okay?" PonyHead said in a serious tone. "Whatever happens, DO NOT GO ASTRAY OF THE PLAN! The Butterflies may look nice and all? But trust me, they get as scary as they can get once they catch intruders."

"So, what you're basically saying is that we're intruders!?" StarFan13 said in a shock. "But isn't that bad and all!?"

"Nah, we're going to be fine! Plus, it's going to be more fun in that way!" Janna said.

"But, are you sure we're not going to be caught?!" StarFan13 replied.

"Oh we might be! We're going to be sent to jail, and we're going to be- "Janna said in a fake, evil-like voice while smirking. She was stopped by PonyHead who obviously is not falling for any of what she's saying.

"Could you stop? Girl, relax! I'm obviously Star's longest friend here!" PonyHead remarked, getting a sad expression from StarFan13. "I've broke her out numerous times! Sure, they do punish anyone who breaks out Star, but we're not exactly going to do that! We're just going to formally ask her parents if we could borrow her, say for a day or two, and that's it!"

"However, if they didn't allow us to do so, that's when your craziness girl comes in!" PonyHead said innocently while looking at Janna, as if nothing's wrong with what she just said.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Janna said, rubbing two of her hands together like a typical villain that's planning something bad.

"Well, that is it, I guess?" PonyHead said. "Janna, call Tom and ask him if they're ready. Even if we do manage to get Star the "right" way, we're still going to need a lot of time. We can't let Marco get distracted and wait for too long because they might either forget the plan, or Marco might find it out himself. Okay?"

"Sure, wait, why me!?" Janna said, shocked.

"Because duh girl? You're the one who kept talking to that boy earlier!" PonyHead said, smirking.

"Ugh! Fine!" Janna remarked.

* * *

"Hey, can I speak to Tom?" Janna asked Ferguson. There was a hint of anxiousness in her voice.

"Wait, who's this?" Ferguson asked.

"It's me, Jan- "Janna said. She was interrupted when she heard what Ferguson had screamed over the phone.

"Hey Tom! There's a chick looking for you over the phone!" Ferguson screamed.

Janna wasn't able to believe what she has heard. Her cheeks had glowed a soft shade of red.

"IT'S ME, JANNA! YOU DUM- "Janna screamed.

"Janna?"

It wasn't Ferguson. It was Tom whom she screamed at over the phone.

"U-uhm..I-I'm so sorry! So sorry! I thought you were Ferguson because he just said that- "Janna tried to explain, until he was interrupted by Tom.

"A chick had called me?" Tom asked. "Well, I guess he was right." Tom mumbled. 

"What?"

"Oh, uh, n-nothing. Hey! Wh-why did you call by the way? How's the plan going?" Tom asked nervously. "I hope she didn't understand what I just said. Why did I even have thought of that!?" he thought.

"W-well, I was about to ask that." Janna said. "PonyHead wants to know if you guys…and Jackie, are ready to distract Marco, because we are ready with our plan? But the thing is, it might take some time. So…"

Tom wasn't listening at all. He was too distracted and mesmerized with Janna's cute voice. Though, it could never be as cute as Janna herself though.

Tom was basically imagining what would it be like if it was Janna who was singing with him, rather than Marco.

"Uh Tom? Tom? Yoo-hoo, demon boy! Are you still there!?" Janna said in a sing-song voice over the phone.

"OH! YES! Yes. That sounds quite the plan! Hehehehehe" Tom suddenly exclaimed after snapping out of his daydream.

"What? Are you even listening?" Janna asked. "If you were indeed listening, tell me what did I just told you"

"Oh, uhmm. It's about the execution of both plans?" Tom asked nervously. He knows that this isn't the right way to leave a first impression on someone.

Okay, well I guess you were indeed listening after all!" Janna exclaimed. "Welp, gotta go now. See ya latter, demon boy! Hahahaha"

* * *

As Janna hangs her phone up, she noticed that the other two were watching her.

"Girl, what just happened?" PonyHead asked. "It took you a long time talking to him, not to mention, you looked so uneasy and your face is all red!"

"Ooooh! Looks like someone's in love! Hahahahahahahaha!"" StarFan13 exclaimed happily.

"N-no, I'm not! Where did you get that idea!?" Poor Janna. Her face is a huge shade of red as she replied. "Anyways, T-Tom said that they should be ready right now and they're willing to wait for us. So, shall we like, go now?" Janna hastily replied.

Apparently during the conversation, it wasn't only Tom who was daydreaming. Janna was doing the same as well. She kept smiling like crazy and her face was beet red all throughout the conversation.

Meanwhile…

"Uh dude, are you okay?" Ferguson said, asking Tom.

"Oh, me? Uh, y-y-yeah. I-I'm fine!" Tom said nervously. "Hey uh, where's Jackie?"

"She's uh…we actually don't know." Alfonzo said. "She was here a while ago, and she just left without even telling us."

"Great, now we also need to look for her on top of reuniting the two." Tom replied.

"I wonder where she had gone to?" Ferguson asked.

"No one knows Ferguson. Let's not worry, she'll eventually come back." Tom said in a reassuring tone. "For now, let's do the ones that don't require her presence."

* * *

"Star, dear?" Moon said while knocking on the door. "Star? I'm coming in, if you won't mind!" She said as she opens the door as gently as possible. She doesn't want her to get the wrong idea.

As she enters the room, Mrs. Butterfly wasn't able to believe what she saw. The whole room was a wreck. There were lots of stuff everywhere, and some of them were either shattered or were completely broken. This was mainly earlier after she broke down and had cried herself to sleep.

"Pssst, Star?" Moon said, gently tapping her daughter on the shoulder to wake her up.

Star woke up as if nothing happened earlier.

"God evening dear!" Moon said, smiling on her waking daughter.

"O-oh. Evening mom. Why are you here?" Star said groggily.

"It's dinner time. You told me earlier to wake you up once dinner's ready. I was about to ask Manfred to do it for me, but since I saw you in a bad mood, I might as well wake you up myself." Moon said, smiling.

"T-thanks." Star said, fiddling the sheets of her bed as she looks down.

"Is there something wrong or something that's bothering you dear?" Moon asked worriedly. She knew something was wrong, given how her daughter had acted against her earlier.

"N-nothing mom. Maybe I'm just tired." Star said. Sadness is now far more evident in both her eyes and voice as she looks at the mess that she had apparently done.

"Star, this can't be nothing. You cut the training short even if you somewhat like it you kept shutting yourself in this room ever since you've arrived, and speaking of your room, look at this mess!" Moon said sternly while still trying to keep herself down. With her daughter still 'emotionally sensitive', she can't just easily raise her voice.

"It's just, nothing's going according to plan lately!" Star said, tears were beginning to well in her eyes, and had started falling one by one. "I kept failing and failing and failing! Ugh! I hate myself!" she said, burying her head in her pillow, crying a lot.

"Plan? What plan?" Her mother asked. "Whatever your plan is, you must remember that for me and your dad? You've never been a failure. I might've gone a little mad earlier? But that doesn't mean you're a failure already! Besides, we do quite understand why you're acting like that." She said, reassuring Star that there's nothing to worry about. Well on their side, that is.

Star said nothing. She just kept on crying.

*sighs* "If it helps, I'll give you another day or two to rest. I-I don't want to pressure you into training because that will just lead you to not following the instructions well." Moon said.

"H-hey Mom?" Star said, shaking.

"Yes dear?" Moon said smiling, wiping her daughter's tears off.

"Aren't you mad at me?" Star said worriedly.

"No of course not!" Her mom answered in a shocking manner. Even if she does get mad all the time, she just can't help herself but get soft at what she's seeing. Nothing can make her hard, strict personality soften than seeing her own daughter get hurt.

"But, what about the things I did?"

"No. Like what I said, we do understand your situation, well somewhat." Moon said.

"But, I lost the spell-boo- "Star said nervously, she knew this won't end well.

"Shhh" Her mom said, putting a finger on her lips while smiling.

"It is indeed a bad thing. But ever since the day you've shown what you're capable of after defeating Toffee, we trust you enough that you'll get it back. Don't worry you got us! Besides…" Moon said, trailing of before going near Star's face to whisper.

"I've done worse when I was your age!" Moon whispered, laughing to her daughter, thus getting a snicker from her.

"Seriously?" Star said as she is starting to smile

"Yes, seriously." Moon said, smiling. "I don't want to talk about it though. Now get up, we'll be having a dinner soon. I'll meet you at the dining hall. And stop crying, you'll be fine!"

"Thanks, Mom!" Star said, finally smiling.

After her mom went outside her room, Star sighed heavily as she wipes the remaining tears in her eyes and fix her messed up hair.

"I haven't even told you my real problem yet. Oh well." Star said, grabbing a plush version of what seems to be the laser puppy. "I miss Marco so much, and I just want to be with him. I'm sure he's doing better than me right now." Star said, smiling.

"I need to get out of this."


	5. Chapter 5

Heya!

So I decided to post the new chapter, this time as early as possible! Its really weird because now that school had started, I suddenly got all the time to do the story! *sighs* Well that's life for me. xD

Anyways, enjoy this chapter! And yeah, I really promise to put up my responses regarding to your comments soon! For now, thank you so much for all the feedback! If it's a bad one, don't fret because it actually helps me improve the future chapters!

 **Author's Disclaimer:**  
 _As a multimedia artist, I have the duty to oblige to all laws of copyright. Should there be another story that bears the same title, it is purely coincidental. To the author who is affected, please message me and I'll be more than happy to change the title. I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil. Its characters are trademarks and property of the ABC- Walt Disney TV Animation Group, and Daron Nefcy. I do not own any of these characters, nor claim them as my own._

* * *

Meanwhile at the Diaz Residence while both Mr. and Mrs. Diaz are busy preparing, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Oh Mr. and Mrs. Diaz!" Ferguson shouted, knocking loudly on the door. "MR. AND MRS. DI- "

"Hey! Shh! Keep it down! Jeez, we're not in a hurry here!" Tom exclaimed, annoyed at how Ferguson knocked on the door.

"We're not?" Ferguson asked. "But, we need to get them together, fast!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah we need to, but Janna just told me over the phone a while ago that they might take some time on getting Star back here on Earth, so let's just take our own time, okay?" Tom replied. "Besides, Marco might notice something if we rushed him."

"Coming!" Mrs. Diaz shouted in a sing-song voice.

"Just relax, okay? Everything will be fine." Tom said to the two with a smile. "Relax and everything will fall into place."

"Oh, hey there boys!" Mrs. Diaz said as she saw the three boys at the door. "What brought you guys back here? Did you forget something?"

"Should we tell her about it?" Alfonzo asked Tom.

"Uhm…" Tom said, not sure what to do.

"Tell what?" Mrs. Diaz asked with a smile.

"Well you see Mrs. Diaz, we need Marco for a while." Ferguson said without hesitation.

"What!? No! No! You see uh" Tom said, trying to retract what Ferguson had said.

"Uh, why don't we talk about this inside?" Mrs. Diaz offered. Talking to the three boys and watching them argue by the doorway looks, awkward.

"Come! Sit down, sit down!" Mrs. Diaz said, trying to make the 3 feel comfortable. "Do you want something to drink? Oh! Marco still got some of the nachos that he made! Just wait."

"Uh, thanks I guess?" Tom said awkwardly.

"Thanks Mrs. Diaz!" said the other two.

As they wait for Marco's mom to comeback, Alfonzo had decided to break the awkwardness that was starting to develop in the air by asking Tom about the plan.

"Okay, so what now?" Alfonzo said after clearing his throat to call the attention of the two.

"Well since Mrs. Diaz is somewhat already into this as well…." Tom said. "We're going to tell her first what was going on between Star and Marco, then we'll go from there. And now come to think of it, Mrs. Diaz might come up with some suggestions to our plan, or heck even make it better."

"I knew she would be of help" Ferguson said to the two as he continues to check his phone.

"Yeah, yeah." Tom said, smirking.

"I wonder what's going with the girls right now?" Alfonzo asked.

"I hope that they're starting their plan already." Tom replied. "Janna said that getting Star might take some time, and we don't want to lose so much time because we can't distract Marco for too long. He'll either get eventually bored and leave us, or he might get suspicious with us"

"Or, his parents might call him to go home." Ferguson added.

"Yup. What he said could also be a possibility." Tom said, snapping his fingers before pinpointing Ferguson to Alfonzo. "So we just need to be in the right pace. Not too fast, nor too slow."

* * *

While the boys are somewhat starting their plan already with an unexpected help from Mrs. Diaz, the girls are also busy starting their plan as well.

"Okay girls, from the top!" PonyHead said, apparently asking Janna and StarFan13 to memorize and recall the necessary lines needed should they get caught.

"Why do we need to get Star?" PonyHead asked. "StarFan?"

"Because we'll bring her back to Earth to see Marco!" StarFan13 excitedly answered. PonyHead wasn't happy with her answer.

"No girl! Are you cray-cray!? Like what I said, Star can't go back to Earth! Saying that is like saying "Hello! Can you please arrest us?" PonyHead said.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" StarFan13 said. "I'm just too excited and I can't keep it, you know." She said, hanging her head low.

"Nah, it's okay girl! Don't be sad! I'm not mad!" PonyHead said to StarFan13. "Heck even I can't wait to see mah best friend again!" She said ecstatically.

"I just want this to be perfect because I want her to be with Earth turd again." PonyHead added. "Sure, me and Earth turd might not always be on good terms, especially when he destroyed my bestie's diary, but he is still somewhat my friend!"

"Okay, enough with the chitchat, let's start again!" She then exclaimed.

* * *

"Snacks are ready!" Mrs. Diaz said in a sing-song voice as she carries a tray with soda and a bowl of nachos. "Now why don't you eat first? With all that arguing earlier, look like the three of you had a rough day!" She said, trying to remove the awkwardness that was been reigning in the air for the past few minutes already.

"So, what brought you kids here?" Mrs. Diaz asked.

"Well, Mrs. Diaz, we came here to- "Ferguson said but was interrupted by Tom.

"Dude, don't talk with your mouth full." Tom said. "Well like what Ferguson was saying Mrs. Diaz, we were wondering if we could "borrow" Marco for a while? Like take him to the park and you know, spend some good time with him?" Tom said awkwardly. He actually doesn't know what to say.

"I see. Well you could! You don't need to ask permission from me! Marco's all grown up now, and you're all friends, so I don't see any reason to hold you boys back from hanging out with him! Though, there is one problem though." Mrs. Diaz said.

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"You see, Marco locked himself inside his room." Mrs. Diaz said, trying her best not to ruin the kids' mood. "He was feeling a bit down because you know…. Star wasn't here to spend the holidays with him."

"Oh, that!" Tom said, smiling awkwardly. "Well, that was actually the reason why we're here. We want to cheer him up!" He added as he scratches the back of his head.

"We actually want to get Star and Marco back." Ferguson said.

"Oh, I see! That would be nice! I bet Marco would be super thankful to have the three of you as a friend if he finds out about that!" Mrs. Diaz exclaimed happily. She knew that her son won't be spending the holidays alone.

"Yeah, about that." Tom said. "We can't let him know. It's a surprise. His other friends are busy fetching Star, and we're here to distract him."

"Oh! Well could I help you kids in some way?" Mrs. Diaz asked, offering her help to the three kids especially after she saw them argue about it.

"Well, c-can we use your home for when they meet?" Tom asked hesitantly.

"Sure, sure! Besides, I want to see those two reunite! They've been fighting lately; you know?" Mrs. Diaz said, informing the three about what happened.

"Really? Well that's something he never talked about." Tom said. "Heck I couldn't even believe that they fought. I mean the two looked so close together? Heh, I even thought they were in a relationship!" He added.

"Right!? They look so sweet and adorable, and now here they are fighting." Mrs. Diaz replied to Tom.

"Yup." Tom said, looking at his glass of soda as he tries to apprehend what they just talked about. "Well Mrs. Diaz, thanks for the food. We really need to start the plan now!" Tom said, thanking Marco's mom for not only welcoming them, but also helping them with the surprise.

"No problem! Anything just to make my son and his friends happy!" Mrs. Diaz said, smiling.

"Now, can we go to his room?" Tom asked Mrs. Diaz.

"Sure! Just knock though!" Mrs. Diaz said. "He gets a bit you know, cranky, when he isn't the mood." She added.

"Sure, we will!" Tom said. "Now if only these two beside me would stop eating." He added, laughing while looking at the two who are busy munching away Marco's nachos.

"Nah, let them! Hahahahaha!" Mrs. Diaz said, laughing as well.

* * *

Meanwhile on Mewni, Star had decided to join her parents for dinner. She knows that nothing could go wrong during the dinner, plus it could be her chance to tell them what her problem is.

"So Star, how are you doing?" Mr. Butterfly asked, pretending that he didn't knew what happened, testing his daughter's honesty.

"Not so fine Dad." Star said, playing with the food on her plate with a fork. "Everything's not going so well. I ran away mid-training and I created a mess in my room." She added, sighing heavily.

"Oh." Her dad said, not sure what to say after he heard his daughter's answer. "Well, do you feel better now?" He asked.

"A bit." Star said, snickering and sighing, still playing with the food on her plate.

"Well." Mrs. Butterfly said, clearing her throat to call their attention. "I talked to Star and we had an agreement. I gave her a few days' worth of break from the training to give her some time to rest and readjust here in Mewni. We really shouldn't have pushed her, especially that she just came back from Earth." She said to her husband, making sure that Star was listening in the process.

"Right, well Star dear, do you specifically want anything? Anything to make you feel a bit comfortable and at home?" Moon then asked her daughter.

"Nothing I could think of?'' Star said. "Well if you'll let me, I would like to see my friends back on Earth again?" Star said nervously. She knew that she shouldn't have said that.

*sighs* "Well, uhm…Dear?" It seems that Moon was having a hard time saying what she wants to say, and so she passed it to her husband.

"Well, uh you see Star, we could let you see your friends again, but." River said, sighing deeply before he finished his statement. "We couldn't let you stay on Earth again."

"But, why?" Star asked in disbelief. Is this the end to her friendship with her human friends?

"Because it's a Mewni thing." Her mom said.

"Think of it like a camp, dear." River interrupted. "Once a princess starts her training to become a Queen of Mewni, it can't be interrupted in any form or way. You can't leave Mewni unless you finished it."

"Because your ancestors basically said that leaving Mewni during a training is like saying that you don't want to be a queen anymore." Moon said, rolling her eyes. She does believe in everything about the training, except for that part. It sounds way ridiculous to be put in place.

"Well that suck." Star said. "But…you're my mom, and." She added as she started to smirk and look at her mom directly in the eye.

"Star, as much as I'm glad to see you smile again after all that, I cannot bend the rule for your own sake." Moon said after drinking some water. "Besides, we haven't let you off with what happened to Glossaryck and the spell book. Sure it wasn't your fault, but without Glossaryck and the spell book, not only we can't survey what you're doing back on Earth, but you cannot also use spells that could defend you. Not to mention, who knows what that Ludo can do with the spell book, and at least when someone tries to attack you, you're safe within this castle."

"But mom!" Star said.

"I'm more than happy to lose the spell book than to lose you." Her mom said as she stared at her. "So long story short, yes they can visit you. Yes, you may call them, but no you can't stay back on Earth. Not until you either finish your training or the coronation. But until then, you're staying within Mewni." Moon said sternly.

"Look, I'm not mad at you, okay? It's just how things are when you're starting to become the next queen. Even I had to sit all through these when I was young." Moon said.

"However, if I'm in the mood, my mind might change and I might let you visit them, BUT with the close supervision of your Dad and Manfred. You can't stay for a whole day on Earth. That is if my mind changes." Her mom said, smiling.

"Really mom!? Oh THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! MWAH!" Star said as she hurriedly ran to her mom, kissing and hugging her repeatedly.

"Okay, okay. Just finish your food then go to sleep. You've been through a lot today, so you'll need some rest." Moon said.

* * *

"Okay girls, are we ready?" PonyHead said.

"Yea! Yieeeeee, can't wait to see Star!" StarFan13 exclaimed happily.

"Ready than ever!" Janna said, saluting while smirking.

"Well, here goes nothing." PonyHead said as she pulls out her dimensional scissors to rip open what seems to be a portal to Mewni.

"Woah, sick! Can I borrow them after this!?" Janna said excitedly.

"Wooooh! Here we gooooo!" StarFan13 said ecstatically.

* * *

"Yow Marco, it's me Tom. Can we come in? Ferguson and Alfonzo are here with me as well." Tom said, knocking on the door.

There was no response.

"Marco? Marco! It's me, Tom!" Tom said, continuing to knock on the door.

"Well, looks like he isn't at home" Ferguson said.

"No, didn't her mom said that he locked himself in?" Tom asked.

"Marco! Marco! Come on! Open the door!" The three shouted for his name as they continuously knocked on the door.

Meanwhile inside Marco's room, everything seems to be fine, except for the fact that the windows are wide open than they used to be. His hoodie was on the bed alongside a note.


	6. Chapter 6

Heya!

So here's Chapter 6! 2017 has just started and it time flies so fast again! And yes, this chapter would be one hell of a ride. I bet you won't expect what you're about to read! This isn't your typical, one-shot, cheesy FanFic. :3

Anyways, enjoy reading this chapter! Comments- Good or bad are welcome! :)

In behalf of textsfromsvtfoe (Tumblr SVTFOE Fan & friend), enjoy! :D

 **Author's Disclaimer:**

 _As a multimedia artist, I have the duty to oblige to all laws of copyright. Should there be another story that bears the same title, it is purely coincidental. To the author who is affected, please message me and I'll be more than happy to change the title. I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil. Its characters are trademarks and property of the ABC- Walt Disney TV Animation Group, and Daron Nefcy. I do not own any of these characters, nor claim them as my own._

* * *

After knocking and screaming so hard after a few minutes, Tom had enough and he may have used some of his powers as a demon to open the door.

"What did you do!? His parents might get mad!" Ferguson said.

"Nothing that Star can fix" Tom said with a smirk as he puts a finger on his mouth. "Now, Marc-"

Marco was not in his room to be found. The windows are widely open than usual, and most of his stuff are scattered everywhere as if a robber broke inside. His jacket was found lying on his bed that had gotten its sheets messed up, and a paper that was ripped from one of his notebooks was seen on top of it. There was a note written on it, saying:

 _ **"If you want him back, meet me at my castle or he gets it."**_

"WHAT!? H-how!? Who did this!?" Tom said in both disbelief and anger. At this point, he knew everything's screwed up. The important part of their plan is missing, and they don't know where to start.

"Guys, Jackie said that she's on her way now." Ferguson said, further heightening up the already building up tension.

"Uh, uh." Tom said, not knowing what to do. "Ferguson! Can you ask her if she's with Marco?" He said, hoping that Marco is just playing a prank on them.

"Sure thing dude." Ferguson replied

After a few seconds of waiting, Jackie had already replied.

"She said no." Ferguson said. "She also wanted to know why because she thought Marco is with us." He added.

"WHAT!? No,no,no,no,no,no,no! Ugh!" Tom said in frustration.

"Okay, change of plans. Once Jackie is here, we need to explain to her what happened. Okay? We can't let Marco's parents know about this or else they'll panic and worse, call the authorities or something." Tom explained as he tried to calm himself down by pacing back and forth.

"Okay, what about PonyHead and the others?" Alfonzo asked.

"Shoot! I almost forgot about them." Tom asked as he face palms. *sighs* "Well obviously we can't contact them in any way possible, and the dimensional scissors that they've used were mine, so we're basically out of options. For now, we relax and wait for Jackie. We'll be needing her thoughts and opinions about this."

* * *

As the boys face their own problem, the girls meanwhile are about to enter the portal leading to Mewni.

 _"Well, here goes nothing." PonyHead said as she pulls out her dimensional scissors to rip open what seems to be a portal to Mewni._

 _"Woah, sick! Can I borrow them after this!?" Janna said excitedly._

 _"Wooooh! Here we gooooo!" StarFan13 said ecstatically._

And so they entered the portal. For someone like Janna, it was too fast. She was expecting them to at least enter some sort of 'time warp' that would take a few seconds before they eventually arrive on Mewni, but nonetheless, entering the portal, no matter how short the journey, was something that she won't forget.

"Well here we are! Welcome to Mewni!" PonyHead exclaimed, being totally proud to show the new world that awaits the two.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" StarFan13 exclaimed "IT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOO BEAUTIFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLL!"

"Woah" was the only thing that came out of Janna's mouth as she looks everywhere in awe.

PonyHead meanwhile laughed at the two and gave them some time to take in the fact that they're no longer in their own dimension, but instead, in a completely new one.

"What!? W-who could possibly do that!?" asked Jackie who is still in disbelief about what happened.

"We still don't know who is exactly behind this." Tom replied in a serious tone. "But what we do know is that whoever got Marco wants something from us. He clearly kidnapped Marco and ask someone to come and meet him if we want Marco back. And oh, another thing that we know as of now is that the person said to specifically meet them at "the castle", so there's that."

"Tom!" Ferguson exclaimed. "We don't even know if that's a person at all! For all we know it might be some sort of entity that maybe Marco and Star had encountered before and wants some revenge!"

"Hmm, you got a point there, dude." Alfonzo said as he wondered about what Ferguson had just said.

"Okay so what do we do now?" Jackie asked with a strong hint of both sadness and worriedness in her voice, like she's about to cry.

"Hey! Hey!" and apparently Tom had noticed that. "Relax, okay? We'll find him." He said. *sighs* "If we need to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Diaz about this then we will. We'll get him back." He added as he pats and rubs Jackie's back.

"T-thanks, and I-I s-sure h-hope so." Jackie shakily said. Tears welling up in her eyes as she said so.

* * *

"Okay! Now that the two of you are done taking in the beauty of Mewni, why don't we start our plan right away?" PonyHead said to the two who are still ecstatic about what happened but had somewhat calmed down.

"So we're going to the castle right away, right?" Janna asked.

"Yes girl! And I can't wait to see Star again!" PonyHead said in excitement.

"Wait, didn't the two of you always meet?" Janna asked in confusion.

"Uh, no?" PonyHead said, somewhat annoyed. "Ever since I, or I mean Star got me out of St. O's, I was asked by my parents to do some errands which had cost me some time that I should be spending with her partyin' and dancin'! Ughhhh!" she added.

"Oh wow. That must be harsh." Janna said, feeling bad about PonyHead.

"Oh yea girl! It's so harsh!" PonyHead exclaimed. "I didn't even get to talk to her that much! Marco's the only one she gets to talk to, and now Marco trashed her! Wow! He's definitely an Earth turd!" she added, obviously annoyed by what Marco did to her best friend's diary.

"Wow, calm down!" Janna said. "That's the past now, and besides, what's important now is we get to see her and then get her to be with Marco, even for a short period of time."

"Then, you get to kick Marco's butt after! Sounds like a plan?" Janna said, smirking and snickering as she said it to cheer PonyHead up.

"Oh that's going to be mah plan girl!" PonyHead said as she laughs to what Janna had said as well.

"Hahahaha! Oh yiss! If you want, I also have his house keys, and oh! I also know some stuff about him as well!" Janna said, adding further fuel to the fire that's been set ablaze by their conversation.

"Oh! I love that girl! Hahahahaha!" PonyHead said.

Meanwhile, as the two are having fun talking to each other while on their way to the castle, StarFan13 can't help but check out everything that they pass by.

"Wow, I never thought that there's cornfields everywhere on Mewni!" she said as she takes photos everywhere. She apparently had brought a camera with her due to obvious reasons.

* * *

"Now whatever happens, we shouldn't allow them to call the police." Tom said to the three before leaving Marco's room.

"But why?" Ferguson asked.

"Because, we're not sure who we're dealing with. Yet." He said. *sighs* "If this has got something to do with Star, then obviously they won't take us seriously. They'll just laugh at us. They're basically useless with any matter that concerns people like me, or Star, or PonyHead who came from another dimension. We're talking to Mr. and Mrs. Diaz just so we can assure them that nothing happened and nothing will make them want to call the authorities."

"And oh, one last thing? Let's all try to look calm as much as possible. Okay? If we all look sad and panicky, then there's a chance that their suspicion might arise, and we don't want that."

"Well girls we're here. The castle of Mewni where Star's family resides!" PonyHead exclaimed.

"Ooooh! Beautiful!" StarFan13 said as she takes picture of it.

"Wait, this is where they live?" Janna asked PonyHead.

"Well girl, duh! Of course! Don't you read those cheesy-looking fantasy stories?" PonyHead said in surprise.

"Well, I'm not a big fan of those." Janna said, shrugging.

"Hey let's all take a picture before we go in!" StarFan13 said, pulling the two.

* * *

"Hey Mrs. Diaz, you got a minute?" Jackie asked them. "M-me and m-my friends just w-wanted to talk to you."

"Oh sure sweetie! Why don't you and your friends wait in the living room? We'll come there." Marco's mom said with a smile.

"Great! Thanks Mrs. Diaz!" Jackie said sweetly.

After that, Jackie went to the living room to see a tired Tom, Ferguson, and Alfonzo waiting for her.

"So?" Tom said, looking at Jackie, hoping for something good.

"Mrs. Diaz said she'll talk to us. She's just finishing some errands." Jackie said as she took a seat.

"So, assuming that his parents don't panic, what are we going to do?" She then asked.

"Well, it's just 7 in the evening. The night's still young but we can't possibly do everything before midnight strikes, unfortunately. Marco had to wait until tomorrow. For now, we just need to settle everything, create a new plan, wait for the girls to comeback, tell them what happened, tell them the plan, and then get a good night's rest. We'll be needing a lot of energy tomorrow for when we rescue Marco." Tom said, as he looks at the family photos that adorn the whole living room.

"Wait, you don't celebrate Christmas?" Jackie asked.

"You expect it from someone like me?" Tom said as he points at his horns. "Trust me, I wanted to because it sounds fun and all? But I don't think anyone from my place would want that." He added.

"Well, you got us!" Alfonzo said.

"Yeah!" Ferguson added.

"T-thanks guys." Tom said, smirking. Even if he did felt nice with the presence of his newfound friends, something is not still right at all. He can't exactly point out what it is, but something is definitely missing.

"Kids! What's up?" Mrs. Diaz said.

"What do you kids want to talk about?" Mr. Diaz said, chiming in.

The smile on their face have pulled the 4 down. With that level of happiness beaming in their faces compared to theirs, they simply just can't bring the news of what happened to their son Marco, not especially on an important holiday.

"So, where's Marco?" His dad asked.

"T-that's what we wanted t-to t-talk about, Mr. Diaz." Tom said nervously as he gulps. He doesn't know how this will go down.

* * *

"Okay, so you guys need to wait here. Okay?" PonyHead said to the two. "Girls, why don't you walk around for a while? Don't go too far though." She added.

"What are you going to do?" Janna asked her.

"Well, I'll be talking to the guys inside about our visit. They do know me because I frequently visit Star, duh. But they're not that really used to new visitors like you, so I'll just talk to them about it, okay?" PonyHead replied.

"Oh, I see. Just tell us if we need to do something." Janna said.

"Of course girl! Well, see ya later!" PonyHead said, as she floats away towards the entrance of the castle where a couple of guards are on standby, waiting for visitors like them to come by.

As the two walks off, they talked about how they met Star, with StarFan13 of course saying how she saw Star one day at the hallway, and with Janna, telling her that she met her in a somewhat indirect way thanks to Marco. She also of course had told StarFan13 about the day she got stuck in detention with Star and how she was able to help her and her friends.

"Oh wow! That was so cool!" StarFan13 exclaimed in awe. "Darn! I wish I was able to spend some time with her like what you did!"

"Well, it's not that really hard. You just got to talk to her, you know." Janna said to her. "Don't worry, once after all of this is over? I won't forget to invite you to come hang out with us. You know, like during our sleep over at Marco's?" Janna said, as she pats StarFan13's back.

"Oh yeah! I do remember that! It was fun hanging out with her!" She said.

"Well if you think that's cool, wait 'till you hang out with us! There's more of that where it came from!" Janna said.

"Really!? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Yiiieeeeee!" StarFan13 said as she hugged Janna.

And so the two walked and walked near the area of the castle. Taking pictures from time to time as they continued to talk about their other interests. Everything was going so well until the two had grew tired and had decided to seat down.

"Hey Janna?"

"Yes?"

"D-do…Do you like him?" StarFan asked.

"Him? Who?" Janna asked. She's still somewhat oblivious.

"You know…...Tom?" StarFan13 said as she fidgets with her camera. She felt uneasy asking the question.

"OOOOHHHHHHHH! TOM! That demon boy…" Janna said, trailing off. Her cheeks were of bright red and her head was hanging down low. She doesn't want to show her face to StarFan13 right now.

"Well, y-yeah." Janna mumbled.

"Aweeeee!" shouted StarFan13 as she playfully punches Janna. "Well then what's wrong? Shouldn't you be happy?" She then asked after she saw Janna suddenly frown.

"Well…" Janna sighed. "He's obviously a demon, and I'm just a mere human being. What do you think people will tell about us?" Janna said. "I-I don't even know whether he likes me as well, or not! W-what if he prefers a demon like him?!" she said in frustration as her face continues to glow a light shade of red.

"Aww!" said StarFan. "Don't think like that!" she said, trying to cheer her up. "No one has even made a move yet! Who knows what might happen!"

"D-do you think I have a c-chance?" Janna asked her.

"Yeah! You're this cute and awesome girl, and Tom? He's this handsome and cool guy." StarFan13 said, describing both of them. "I think the two of you will look cute together!" she added, causing Janna to blush even further.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Janna exclaimed, accidentally screaming over at StarFan. "Sorry, I got carried away."

"Don't worry! I was about to stop!" StarFan13 said.

"Because you look as red as a tomato!"

"I thought you're done!?"

* * *

"That poor boy! Is he gonna be okay?" Mr. Diaz asked worriedly.

"Yes sir he'll be fine. But we won't be able to bring him home tonight."

"What about Star? Doesn't she have the magic?"Mrs. Diaz asked. She was obviously super worried about his son at that point.

"Well yeah, but she's not here." Tom said. "Don't worry though. We'll tell her what happened as soon as she arrives, and we'll make sure to get him home, safe and sound, first thing tomorrow. Okay?"he said with a reassuring voice and smile that have seemed to work.

"Oh thank you so much!" Mrs. Diaz exclaimed happily. "I couldn't thank you enough!"

"Oh, its nothing Mr. and Mrs. Diaz!" Jackie said happily. "Helping you find Marco is the best thing we could ever do after the things that he has done to us." she explained.

"I see!" Mrs. Diaz replied. "I'm sure you kids can get him back. Plus, if I'm right, this has happened already before, right dear?" she added as she called the attention of her husband.

"Ah, yes, yes!" Mr. Diaz said. "Star was able to get her back though. Plus we got a free trip to Mewni! Yey! Though, its better if he's here with us and we don't have to go through the same thing anymore" he added.

"Don't worry Mr. Diaz, like Tom had said, we'll get right on it tomorrow! Right Tom?" Jackie said.

"Yes, yes!" Tom said. "Wait, Marco had already gone missing before!?" he asked.

"Yes, though Star was able to get him back." Marco's mom replied.

"I see." Tom said. "Well, what if it was the same guy?" He said, asking the three.

"Well, it could be." Jackie replied. "But, we still had to let Star know about this. Maybe she'll be the key to get him back?"

"Yeah, you're right." Tom said. "Well, we couldn't do anything for now. We'll just have to wait for the 4 to comeback so we can talk about this again." he added as he sighed. Still wondering who could've kidnapped Marco, especially at this time of the year.

* * *

"Okay girls?" PonyHead said, calling the attention of both Janna and StarFan13. "I know it took me some time, heh. But! We're ready! We can finally go in without getting attacked!"

"Yey! Star here I cooooome!" StarFan13 exclaimed happily.

"Finally!" Janna said. So much time had flown so fast, that her excitement from earlier had already died down a bit.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go! We've got a princess to get! The sooner we finish this; the sooner we get to go home!" She added excitedly.

"And the sooner you can see Tom?" whispered StarFan teasingly to Janna as she ran away from her, avoiding any unexpected "attacks".

"Hey! Come back here!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

* * *

"Sir, he's here." Said a guy carrying who seems to be Marco. There's a blindfold covering his eye, and a piece of cloth tied around his mouth to prevent him from screaming, thus asking for help. He also seemed to have passed out.

"Wait, who's "here""? asked a voice in the distance. It wasn't in the same room as Marco and the person carrying him.

"The boy whom you were looking for, sir." Said the guy as he proceeds to put Marco down and remove his blindfold and the piece of cloth which prevents him from asking any help. Marco was unconscious.

"Your highness, if I may ask, what exactly is your plan with this boy?" The guy asked as he puts Marco in a chair and ties both the boy's feet and hands down, preventing him from escaping should he wake up.

"You'll see soon." The distant voice said. "For now, we'll let his princess find out what happened."


	7. Chapter 7

Heya!

So here's the 7th chapter!

Okay so I decided to make this one a bit longer because our thesis had just started and I don't think I would be able to update for the next week or two. Sorry guys! I'm now exploring all possible solutions to this, so don't worry!

I've read all your reviews and I would like to say thanks for all of you! Thanks for your unending support!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! 'Till the next chapter!

 **Author's Disclaimer:**

 _As a multimedia artist, I have the duty to oblige to all laws of copyright. Should there be another story that bears the same title, it is purely coincidental. To the author who is affected, please message me and I'll be more than happy to change the title. I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil. Its characters are trademarks and property of the ABC- Walt Disney TV Animation Group, and Daron Nefcy. I do not own any of these characters, nor claim them as my own._

* * *

"Girls? Remember. Act normal okay? The more we act normal, the more we can get her without any problem. Okay?" PonyHead said to the two.

"Okay! Yiieee!" StarFan13 said with much enthusiasm.

"Got it!" Janna replied as well.

"Okay." PonyHead said to them before turning her attention to the large wooden door that leads to the lobby of the castle itself.

"Hello?" PonyHead said as she knocks on the door and calls the attention of the Royal Guard whom she just talked to a few minutes ago. "I'm here…with my girls."

"Oh. It's you!" It was apparently Manfred that she was talking to earlier. "Well come on in!"

"Thanks!" PonyHead said as she bumps the two, promptly asking them to say thanks to Manfred as well for letting them in.

"Uh, thank you, sir!" StarFan13 said to Manfred with a smile.

"Y-y-yeah, thanks!" Janna said as well, feeling a bit shy.

"So, what brought you kids here?" Manfred said as he closes the door. "Isn't it Christmas right now back on where you live?" he asked, still wondering as to why the 3 girls are there.

"Well that's the thing, Fred." PonyHead said, earning a sudden death stare from Manfred as he hates that nickname. "We kind of need my bestie for Christmas back on Earth. Could we talk to her?" she said.

"First, my name is Manfred, not Fred." Manfred replied. "Second, you can talk to the princess but I'm afraid you can't take her back to your place." He added.

"Wait, what!? Why!?" PonyHead asked. "Is this because she's in training already?"

"I'm afraid so. She needs to stay once she starts the training and she can't leave until she's done, unless the Queen had allowed her to do so."

"Well" PonyHead said with a defeated sigh. "Could we at least talk to her? We just really need to." She said, still hoping.

"Sure." Manfred said, smiling. "I'll go get her. Now if you'll wait for a moment, please." He said as he goes to fetch Star.

"Thanks, Fred!" PonyHead shouted to him.

"I'm not Fred! I'm MANFred!" He said, emphasizing the "man" in his name.

"Oh no!" StarFan13 exclaimed as soon as Manfred had left. "What do we do now!?" she hesitantly asked, worried that the plan might fail.

"Yeah, is this the part where we break her out? Because I like that!" Janna said as she ribs her hands together, excited about the idea.

"No! no, girl! No one's going to break out anyone!" PonyHead said. "We're going to talk to Star about this, then talk to her mom." She added.

"And if that fails?" Janna asked.

"That's where we break her out, girl." PonyHead said in a dead-serious tone. "No one's going to stand between me and my bestie. Not even the Queen of Mewni." She added as she gives Moon's portrait a death glare.

"Maybe I'll not go far into messing with her mom?" Janna asked. She knew that including Star's mom in the mess would be a bad idea.

"Y-yeah, she's right." StarFan13 said nervously.

* * *

Meanwhile, Star is on her bedroom, trying to put together what's left of her diary.

"I shouldn't have fought you because of this." Star said as she sighed.

"I should've just…" Star said, as she felt her cheeks burn.

"I should've just told my feelings about you when I had the chance. Even just by letting you read these." She said as she reminiscent the days when she wrote those.

Everything that was written on her diary about Marco was cute. She remembered the day she wrote about how she wants their children to look like, even their names.

"Heeheeheehee! Sooo cute!" Star said as she wrote the names that she wanted for their children.

 ** _"If we're having a girl, I want to name her "Nova Analise"!"_**

Star's sadness was starting to fade as she starts giggling about what she had read in her diary.

"What am I even thinking!? Hahahahaha!" She jokingly asked to herself as she reads more.

 ** _"-and if we're having a boy, I want to name him, "Sol"! I hope Marco's fine with this!"_**

Star's giggle had finally turned into a hysterical laugh as she continues to read what was written in her diary, or what was left in it. Her sadness had completely faded away.

"Star? Star? It's me, Manfred." Manfred said as he knocks on the door.

Star just kept on laughing until she hears the loud knocking on the door.

"Star! Star Butterfly! Open the door!" Manfred said as he knocks loudly on the door.

"Oh no! Sorry! I'm coming!" She said as she bundles all the papers and hide them under her pillow. She then stood up and fixed herself as she makes her way to the door.

"Heeeey!" Star said with a weird smile on her face as she greeted a somewhat annoyed Manfred on the door. "Uh, what's up?"

"Your friend Princess PonyHead is here." Manfred said.

"Really!?" was all the princess could mutter. She hasn't seen her friend for quite some time.

"Yes." The royal servant replied. "She also brought what seems to be your friends back on Earth." He added.

"SERIOUSLY! AHHHHH!" Star replied in excitement.

"Ma'am, are you going to attend them or not?" Manfred asked, waiting for a proper response from her.

"Oh! Yeah! Yeah!" Star said as she closes the door. "And oh, tell them I'll be there in a minute or too. I'll be you know, hee-hee!" she said as she points out her messy hair and clothes. "Thanks, Fred!"

"Fred. I swear." Manfred said as he sighed and shakes his head in disbelief.

* * *

While the girls are already close to reaching their goal of fetching Star, the boys, together with Jackie meanwhile are stuck at the Diaz residence. They all found themselves trapped in an inescapable dead end.

"I hope they've been successful." Jackie said, sighing. "We're a few hours before midnight and so far, northing good has happened." She added. Sadness and tiredness was evident in her voice.

"Hey, relax, okay?" Tom said, trying to look relaxed. "I'm sure they're with Star right now, as we speak" he said as he yawns.

"We failed." She said as she looks at the two boys who fell asleep.

* * *

While everyone is already tensed up back on Earth and Mewni, Marco is just about to begin his day, or at least his own challenge, that is.

"Ughhhhh" Marco groaned as he wakes up. His stomach groans as well as he feels the hunger slowly creeping upon him. "W-where am I?" He was so knocked out that it took him a while before he was able to see clearly.

"I see that you're awake" The distant voice said.

"W-who is that?" Marco said as he groaned. His head was pounding him and so he was still having difficulty trying to apprehend what was going on.

"Oh, you don't recognize me? Shame." The voice replied.

"Y-you a-actu-a-ally s-sound familiar." Marco said, still groaning in pain. He is so tired that he can barely move at all.

"Oh you poor thing! You must've been that tired after fighting my own assistant!" the voice said in a mocking tone.

"FEED HIM!" the voice then screamed angrily.

There was no response.

"I SAID, FEED THE BOY! OR ELSE!" the distant voice.

"Y-yes sir!" his assistant said. He then stood up from his deep slumber to prepare the food that shall be fed to Marco.

"MAKE IT FAST, WILL YOU? I still need that boy alive!" the distant voice said sternly.

"I-I'm on it!" was all his assistant could reply.

As the food was being prepared, Marco had tried to apprehend everything. He was so tired and his head and stomach hurts so bad that he didn't even tried escaping.

He was in a castle, a familiar castle.

Marco couldn't fully recognize who owns or even in what kind of castle he is currently in because there was only a couple of candles that light up the huge room.

As he turned his head, he was able to see an open passage to another room. That room was fairly lit, and the sound of a gentle cracking open fire could be heard from it. A large shadow can be also seen by it, as if the entity who got him is standing either beside or in front of the fire.

As he tries to stare into the shadow, trying to figure out whose shadow it is, the "assistant" came back with his food.

"Your food's ready, eat up, you'll be needing it for later" the assistant said.

At that moment, Marco knew who he was dealing with. The voice of the "assistant" had given it all away, though he was too late.

As he turns his head to see who it was, he saw the voice's assistant walking away. The room was so poorly lit that he wasn't able to recognize who it was.

He then turned his attention to the food that was served to him. It was also familiar.

In front of him is a sandwich. Not just any sandwich, but it was the exact same sandwich that Star had forced him to eat a year ago. Though this time the sandwich is complete and looks cleaner than the one that Star had. The assistant was also thoughtful to give him a glass of water, and another candle so he can see what he is eating.

"Wow, you've really outdone yourself preparing this for me." Marco said, calling the attention of the voice. "Too bad because I'm not going to eat it." He added with an annoyed voice.

"You sure?" the voice asked him. "You're going to regret it later!"

"Sure." Marco replied. "Because I would rather become weak and not being able to fight at all, rather than eat your stupid sandwich that who knows what kind of poison has been put in there."

"I SAID, EAT!" the voice screamed.

"No." was all that Marco could say. "Why do you even want me to eat your stupid sandwich?"

"Hmm?" The voice said.

"Isn't that what you also said to her with her sandwich before?" the voice asked.

"N-no I did not!" Marco said. He knew he was partially lying because he also rejected Star's sandwich before.

"Oh really?" The voice asked.

"Y-y-yes." Marco said softly as he stutters. He knew he lied.

"W-what's that?" the voice said in a mocking voice. "Is that the voice of lying and defeat that I hear?" he asked mockingly.

"N-no!" Marco said angrily.

"Oh come on! Hahahahaha!" the voice replied. "Just eat boy. You'll be staying here a lot longer than you expect" he added.

"No! S-she'll come and save me!" he said weakly.

"Really?" the voice asked.

"Oh no! I must run then! I'm so sorry!" the voice then said in a very mocking and taunting way. "It's not like the two of you fought!"

"W-what!? W-who told you that!?" He asked in disbelief. His curiosity towards the mysterious voice has just grown even further. "We d-didn't even have a fight, at all!"

"Who are you kidding?" the voice asked, still taunting the poor boy. "Didn't you left her when she needed you the most?"

"N-n-no."

"Didn't you spend that miserable night with your friend, leaving her suffer?" the voice asked Marco.

At that point, it was already a dead giveaway. Marco knew already at that point who he is dealing with.

"Y-yes" Marco said, defeated. "W-what do you even want from me?! Huh!?"

"Oh you know what I want!" The voice answered.

"You've got everything that you always wanted! WHAT MORE!? TELL ME!" Marco screamed on top of his lungs, causing him to cough. "Y-y-you got the b-book, you r-r-ruined he-r w-w-wa—"

"Shush!" the voiced said, interrupting Marco who's already having a hard time talking. "I know you're just mad because you weren't able to save her that night! Now thanks to you, I got what I wanted!" He added as he maniacally laughs.

"W-what? No! I s-save her!" Marco said weakly.

"ALMOST saved her, boy!" The voice replied, correcting him. "You're too busy with that girlfriend of yours that you didn't even noticed that she's in danger!"

"Is that what a friend really is!? Leaving them when they need you the most!?"

"You're nothing but a sad, pathetic weakling!" the voice said.

"Y-you're right." Marco mumbled as he hangs his head low. Tears were starting to fall from his eyes as he remembered what Star went through during that night. He couldn't help but blame himself for what happened.

"Anyways, I guess my job here is done for now." The voice said as he watches Marco tear up.

The distant voice then went nearer to the fire, putting it out.

"Come on, let's go."

"Y-yes sir!" his assistant then replied.

"Put out all the candles as you go out." The voice said, commanding his assistant.

"But sir?" the assistant asked hesitantly.

"I SAID, PUT OUT ALL THE CANDLES AS YOU GO OUT, AM I CLEAR, OR NOT?" The voice said as he pulls out what seems to be an object that emits a soft, green glow. "Don't make me do it myself."

"Y-yes sir!" was all that the assistant could mutter.

The door on the other room then shut. The assistant then stood up and blew out all the candles, except for the one that's beside Marco's food.

"Shhh, don't tell this but I don't really like him!" the assistant said, whispering to Marco.

There was no response.

"Well, I got to go now! About the food? I hope you like it! I kind of watched you and Star make one of those, so I figured, hey why not give the same food to you! It's a hundred percent clean, don't worry!"

And so the assistant left, leaving Marco alone in an almost pitch black room, if it wasn't for the lone candle by his food.

* * *

"PonyHead? Janna!? StarFan!? YOU ALL CAME! YIEEEE!" Star said as she saw the 3 girls who are waiting for her.

"BESTIE!" PonyHead exclaimed as she flied towards her.

"STAR!" the other two said at the same time. "Jinx! Hahahaha!" StarFan13 then said to Janna after.

"Oh I missed you guys so much!" Star said. "Group hug!" she said as she hugs the 3.

"So…shall we go to my room?" Star asked the 3.

"Sure! That sounds fun!" StarFan13 said.

"So, girls, do you need anything?" She asked.

"Nah, we're good!" PonyHead said.

"Yeah!" Janna said.

"Well, when you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me! Okay?" Star said as she sits down on the chair beside her desk. She let the three seat anywhere they like, with of course, StarFan13 hugging the same pillow that she uses when she sleeps.

"So, what brings you here?" Star then asked, wondering what could've caused the 3 to visit her.

"Uh…we missed you and all? But we kind of wanted to- "Janna said, but she was interrupted by StarFan who just blatantly spilled everything.

"WEWANTYOUANDMARCOTOBEBACKINTIMEFORTHEHOLIDAYSBECAUSEHEUSADWITHOUTYOUCOULDYOUPLEASPLEASEPLEASEFORGIVEHIMWITHWHATHEHASDONE! PLEASE PLEASE! PLEASE!" StarFan said in a very fast manner, eliciting weird looks from the 3.

"Uh, what?" was all that Star could say about what she just heard.

"Girl, what StarFan wants to say is that." PonyHead said, sighing before she continued. "We want you to fix your problems with Earth turd and be with him, even only for a day. We went to spend Christmas with him and his family, and he looks so sad, you know?" she then said. "I don't know anything that much about the human holiday, but I'm sure that Marco's not supposed to be like that." Even PonyHead looked sorry for the two.

"Oh. I see." Star said, her smile had faded once again.

"Why? Is there something that we've said girl?" PonyHead asked as she went nearer to her best friend. "You know, we could help you with this, or we could also leave you some space if that's what you want."

"No. I want to see him." Star replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Janna said.

"No, Janna, you don't understand." Star said as she looks at PonyHead, as if she was looking for something that her friend should've said.

"Oh, yeah I remember." PonyHead said as she saw her sad best friend look at her in the eye. "Girls, we're not allowed to take her back to Earth, remember?" she said sadly as she looks at the two, who were also not happy about it.

"Well…what do we do now?" StarFan13 asked sadly.

"I'll talk to mom." Star said as she stands up.

"I'll come." PonyHead said as she blocks Star's way, preventing her from going out.

"No." Star said. "You'll be punished once they find out about this, and I don't want that to happen because you're a princess as well."

"But…" PonyHead said.

"I can do this, girl." Star said as she looks at PonyHead while she tries to crack a smile.

"Okay, I'll trust you girl!" PonyHead said as she lets Star go out of the room.

"Thanks girl, just wait here, okay?" Star said as she smiles. "Toodles!"

As soon as the door had closed, PonyHead turned around to the two.

"We won't let her go alone. We'll join her."

* * *

"Hey mom?" Star said as she knocks on the door of the Master's bedroom.

After a few seconds, the door had opened, and it was her mom.

"Yes dear?" Her mom asked.

"Mom, could we talk for a minute or two?" Star said, asking her mom.

"Sure! Wait for me!" Moon said as she closes the door again.

After almost a minute of waiting, her mom came out of the room.

"What is it dear?"

"Mom, P-PonyHead and my friends from Earth are here, and they're basically fetching me." Star said straight away.

"They want me to go back to Earth with them."

There was no response from her mom. What's surprising though is that rather than giving Star a mad expression about it, it was instead a sad one.

"Well" Moon said as she sighed. "Okay. I'll let you."

"R-really!?" Star said as her energy starts to come back again.

"Yes dear." Moon replied, as she smiles.

"YEY! OH THANK YOU SO MUCH MOM! YIEEEEE!" Star said as she hugged and kissed her Mom.

"Okay. There's a condition that needs to be met, though." Her mom said.

"What is it? Pfft, I'm sure I can do that!" Star said confidently.

"I want you to be back in 5 days. Okay? And once you come back, I want you to be 100% ready for your training. You can see them again once you're done with your training, so spend those 5 days wisely. Is that clear?"

"Yes mom!" Star said as she salutes to her mom.

"You don't need to salute. Just promise me, okay?" Moon said as she smiled.

"Yes!" Star said.

"Okay, you may go." Her mom said. "Do you got everything you needed?"

"Yup!" Star said.

"Okay, see you dear in 5 days. I love you!" Queen said as she goes back to her husband's room.

"I love you too mom, bye!" Star said.

* * *

As she goes back to her room, she had managed to pass by the 3.

"Hey, hey! Where are you going?" Star said as she calls their attention.

"Wait, wha?" PonyHead said, surprised. "What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be talking to your mom?" she asked.

"Yea! And she allowed me!" Star said as she jumps up and down repeatedly.

"Really!?" PonyHead asked in shock. "That's my girl!"

And so the 3 had hugged.

"So, shall we go back to Earth now?" Janna asked.

"Relax Janna, I still need to pack some of my stuff. Don't worry, you'll see Tom soon enough!" Star said as she teases Janna.

"Wait, what!?" Janna said. "Why has this suddenly become about me!?" she said as she blushed.

"Oh, so you're guilty, huh!?" Star said as she laughs hysterically. "Don't worry, only the 4 of us knows!" she added.

"COULD WE PLEASE JUST GET THIS DONE ALREADY!? UGH!" Janna screamed.

"Hey!" Star said as she continues on laughing. "Be quiet, mom and dad are prolly asleep by now!"

* * *

"So, is everyone ready?" PonyHead asked as she pulls out the dimensional scissors that he had borrowed from Tom.

"Yea! Let's get this show on the road!" Star said excitedly.

"Yep." Janna said, still annoyed from earlier.

"YES!" StarFan13 said as she takes a picture of them.

"Okay, let's go, girls!" PonyHead said as she opened the portal with the scissors.

And so the 4 went back to Earth with a very successful mission. They still haven't know the nightmare that's been waiting for them back on Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Diaz Residence, everyone was watching TV at the living room. Alfonzo was able to wake up and is now browsing on his phone. Ferguson meanwhile still continues to sleep. Jackie was watching the TV together with Tom.

Everyone woke up with a shock as they hear a ripping sound. A portal had literally appeared out of nowhere, in front of the television.

Out of the portal came the 4. With StarFan13 being the first, screaming "WE'RE HOME! AND STAR IS WITH US!"

The boys stood up alongside Jackie.

"Wow! I missed you guys so much!" Star said as she hugged everyone.

"Psst, hey Janna!" Star said, calling her.

"What?" Janna asked nonchalantly.

"Look!" she said as she points towards Tom.

All that Janna said was give her the death stare and the silent treatment.

After everyone had settled down, the girls, specifically PonyHead had started the surprise for Star, not knowing that it was actually them who'll be surprised.

"So…. where is Earth turd?" PonyHead said, excited.

Star had begun to blush as soon as she looks for Marco.

And there was no response from the boys nor Jackie. All of them had exchanged looks with each other.

"Guys?" PonyHead said, anger and worriedness was obvious in her voice. "W-what happened?"

Tom sighed heavily.

"Uh, that's what we wanted to talk about." Tom said in a very serious tone.

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz have also thickened the atmosphere as they joined the group, while both looking down.

"What happened!?" Star then asked all of them.


End file.
